parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora
'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Barks Dora & Friends Meet Blue's Big Musical) *Dora: Hola, I'm Dora. *Boots: And I'm Boots. *Dora: And Here are My Friends. *All: Hi. *Tico: Hola! *Isa: Today, We're Going to See Steve Again, For the You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show! *Tico: Vamonos. *Benny: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Diego: Hola Blue. *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow. *Blue: (Barks Come On In) *Swiper: Let's Go Inside! *Big Red Chicken: Hi Blue. *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Mr. Salt: Hey, The Dora Gang are Here. *Paprika: Hi,Hi. *Grumpy Old Troll: Hey Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. *Mrs. Pepper: Hey Everyone, You're Here, Now We Can Really Get Ready for the Music Show! *Azul: Choo-Choo! *Mr. Salt: Aw, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Dora: Will You Help Us Get Ready for the Big Music Show? *Boots: Great! *(Steve Snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is That Sound? *Backpack: Do You Know What's Making That Sound? *Map: Snoring?, Is Steve Still Sleeping? *Mr. Salt: There's No Time for Sleeping. *Dora: Hey Blue, We Can Help. *Blue: (Barks) *Frog of Fiesta Trio: Will You Help Us and Blue to Wake Up Steve? *Grasshopper: Excellent! *Mrs. Pepper: We'll Go Start the Breakfast! *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Tickety Tock: Steve, It's Time to Get Up!, Steve, Wake Up! (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck, Goose! (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Tickety Tock: Hi Blue. *Dora: Hola Tickety Tock! *Tickety Tock: Oh, Oh, Hi Dora Gang, It's You Again, Maybe You Can Help Me, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up!, (Rings), Rise and Shine Steve. *Steve: (Snoring) *Diego: Will You Help Us Wake Up Steve? *Boots: Great! *Tickety Tock: If We All Yell, "Wake Up Steve", We Know It'll Work. *Benny: Ready? *Isa: One, Two, Three! *All: "WAKE UP STEVE" *Steve: What, Huh, Clue? *Swiper: Steve, It's Us! *Steve: Oh, Oh It's the Dora Gang. *Tico: Buenos Dias Steve! *Steve: Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Grumpy Old Troll: Steve, The Big Music Show is Today! *Big Red Chicken: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh, Right, The Big Music Show, The Big Music Show, It's Today!, The Big Music Show is, Is Today and I Over Slept, There's So Much to Do, We Have to Build a Stage, We Have to Make Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We-We Got to Rehearse, I Don't Think I'm Gonna Get Everything Done In Time. *Dora: Don't Worry Steve, We'll Help You Get Everything Ready, Will You Help Steve Get Everything Ready for the Big Music Show? *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Steve: This is Gonna Be So Great, It's Called, "The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show", Today's the Day! *Blue: (Barks Today is the Day) *Steve: What Kind of Day?, *Blue: (Barks What Kind of Day?) *Steve: The Kind of Day, *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: A Day, *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be, *All: Show! *Steve: Let's Go!, We're Having a Show Out in the Backyard. *Big Red Chicken: All Our Friends Will Join Along. *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: We Can Help With Getting Ready, We'll Even Help Out with the Songs! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be, *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show! *All: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *(All Talking) *Steve: Today's the Day! *Blue and Mailbox: Today's the Day! *Steve: What Kind of Day? *Shovel and Pail: What Kind of Day? *Steve: The Kind of Day, *Tickety and Slippery: A Day! *Steve: A Day! *All Dora Characters: A Day! *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be, *All: Show! *Backpack: Steve, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *All: He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's. *Steve: What Should I Wear? *All: He's Gotta Put On All His Clothes. *Diego: We Invited the Neighbors. *Isa: And Their Family. *Benny: With This Poster. *Slippery Soap: To See the Show, of Show, of Shows! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be, *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show! *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Show! *Steve: Did You Brushed Your Teeth? *All: Yeah! *Steve: Hair Combed? *All: Yeah! *(All Talking) *Steve: Let's Go! *Azul: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: Singing! *Tico: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Slippery Soap: Woah! *Swiper: Great Costumes! *Steve: Yep, We Can't Forget About Costumes. *Dora: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah, We Gotta Practice! *Shovel: La-La-La! *Pail: Mi-Mi-Mi *Mailbox: And a Special Delievery! *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: Super Sweet! *Steve: Really Neat! *Slippery Soap: Bubbles! *Shovel: And Diggin This. *Pail: Musical! *Tickety Tock: Happening! *Blue: Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow... *All: Show! *(All Cheering) *Steve: Now What? *Dora: Here's a List. *Steve: Oh, Right, Thanks Dora, This is a List of the Things We Need to Do Today! *Mrs. Pepper: Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast On Our List? *Boots and Benny: There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Right, Breakfast is the First One. *Mr. Salt: Pass Me the Granola. *Mrs. Pepper: I Put It in a Bowl-A. *Mr. Salt: Pancakes! *Mrs. Pepper: Berries! *Paprika: And Orange Juice. *Steve: How About Some Toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm, Toast is the Most. *Periwinkle: I Love Breakfast, (Licks) *Isa: This is Gonna Be the Best Music Show Ever! *Periwinkle: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in the Magic Show Too, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Steve: Mmm-Mmm, Great Breakfast. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Thanks Blue, See, Every Time We Do Something On Our List, We Get to Check It Off, See, We've Had Our Breakfast, Check!, These Are All the Things We Still Need to Do Today, Make Our Costumes, Build a Stage, and Make Our Snacks, Will You Help Us Check These Things Off, When We Do Them? *Tico: Si. *Grumpy Old Troll: Great! *Big Red Chicken: Wow! *Azul: We Really Have a Lot to Do Today Before the Big Music Show. *Mr. Salt: I Am Looking Foward to the Songs. *Steve: Yeah, Does Everyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *All: (Everyone Knowing) *Slippery: I'm Singing About Being a Captain of a Boat, Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up! *Shovel: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians. *Pail: Cause That's What We Wanna Be. *Mailbox: I'm Going to Sing About Being a Comedian. *Dora: Me and My Friends are Singing About Being Best Friends. *Tickety: Blue and I are Singing Together. *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: About Being Teachers, It's a Duet. *Steve: A Duet? *Boots: How's That Gonna Work? *Diego: Yeah, How? *Tickety: We'll Show You, Come On Blue. *Blue: (Barks) Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs